Black Roses
by Crazybird101
Summary: Strix Strauma is visited by someone she thought she would never see again... WARNING: SLIGHT R**E. DARK FIC.


Me: I am so frustrated. Not one f*****g review. Which is why I'm writing this fic out if pure anger. It's rated M for a reason. For the r****g scene I tried to put it in little detail as possible. Normally I don't write this kind of s**t because I believe it's wrong.

Allomere: Crazybird101 dose NOT own LOTG.

Me: Now let us watch YouTube.

XoX

_Strauma... _

There it was again. Strix Strauma shivered as she continued to clean out the hollow. She didn't know why she volunteered to clean out his hollow in the first place. She trusted him. She _loved _him. She wouldn't forget the look in his icy gray eyes when she refused his offer of joining the Pure Ones. He looked hurt and betrayed.

_Strauma... _

A chilly wind suddenly ran through her feathers as soon as she heard the voice again. Normally it would take a lot to scare her. Even when she was caught in the flecks trap a few months ago she wasn't afraid. She's been through to many situations that would cause most owls to fly home to their hollows.

But this night was different. She shivered when chilly air suddenly brushed up against her feathers again. But it seemed so much colder then the first one.

_Strauma... Why did you betray me? _

Strix Strauma suddenly froze when she realised how familiar the voice sounded now. For the first time in a long time, she was scared.

_Strauma... I'm behind you..._

Strix Strauma suddenly froze when the voice said that. She slowly turned around to where the hollow entrance was. Standing there was a familiar owl who's feathers had turned into a light gray from his years in battle. The one where she met in the library of this very tree many yeard ago. The one she once considered more then a really good friend...

_"Allomere." _she whispered, shivering in fear.

The Great Gray gave her a sinister smile on his pale yellow beak, his eyes seemed to be burning like fire as he slowly started to approach her, his now blood stained talons clicking on the old wooden floor. "Strauma." he purred softly.

Strix Strauma slowly started to walk back. If she wasn't so scared right now she would've beat the racdrops out of him by now. But she didn't. She debated on wether or not if she should try her luck and try to fly past him and out the hollow, or call for help.

"Strauma... I thought you loved me... But you betrayed me by seeking out that excuse for a Great Gray." the old owl hissed, eyes burning brighter.

Strix Strauma flinched. It was true. Soon after the battle in The Beaks she couldn't cope with the fact that Allomere was actually dead. Twilight was the one who comforted her whenever she needed somebody, since Allomere was gone. Eventually they took it too far one day.

Allomere snarled "You w***e. You let that owl taint you. Easily seeking someone else without thinking of me. Pathetic. I think its time for me to reclaim what is _mine_." the great gray grinned sinisterly.

The short-eared owl felt herself hit a fall, realizing that she was now at the mercy of her former lover. She then felt his chest feathers touch hers as he looked into her eyes with his own, grinning sinisterly.

Strix Strauma surprised herself when she let out a whimper, trembling with fear. She desperately wanted to escape, but it felt as though she went yeep. But she wasn't even flying! She squeaked when she felt him place a comforting wing on her own, gently rubbing it like he use to at nights like this. She felt her legs start to tremble and before she knew it she was suddenly on her back on the floor, Allomere hovering over her. She shivered when she felt him gently stroke the side of her face with his large wing. "P-please Allomere..." she whimpered.

"But you loved my touch my Red Rose." he crooned softly, using a nickname he use to call her during moments like this.

Strix Strauma felt herself close to tears. This wasn't the kind, gentleman owl she met in the library so long ago. This was something else. "Your not Allomere. The Allomere I knew is dead." she whispered.

Allomere chuckled "But I am my Red Rose. And you will love me again."

Strix Strauma suddenly let out a soft moan when she felt something enter her. "Allomere..." she moaned softly. Another thrust answered her, causing her to jerk up a bit.

The older owl groaned "Strauma..." he growled before entering her again.

Strix Strauma moaned the entire time. Part of her wanted him to stop. Another part wanted him to continue. Personally she missed this. The last time they did something like this was Glaux knows when. But then she whimpered when he leaned down and whispered into her ear slit "And believe me my dear, we're only getting started."

She wanted this to be a dream. Nothing more then a bad dream. But it felt so real. _Please, _she thought, _Please Glaux, let this be a dream... _

XoX

Strix Strauma shot up, screaming so loud that it seemed to shake the entire island of Hoole. She then felt a familiar sense of security when she felt strong wings wrap around her trashing body.

"Shhhhh. I'm here Strauma." a gentle voice crooned as he gently rocked her a bit.

Strix Strauma snapped her eyes open when she realised who it was. She realised she was back in her own hollow. She was afraid to look up, thinking that it wasn't who she hoped it really was. She sighed in relief when her eyes met friendly yellow ones. "Twilight." she sighed, laying her head back on his breast feathers.

"Bad dream? It sounded like you were having the worse possible daymare in the world." he asked, gently preening the top of her head lovingly.

"It was." she whispered, snuggling deeper into his feathers.

"Want to talk about it?" Twilight asked.

Strix Strauma shook her head "No. Not right now at least. Its still day out." she said. "But, can you stay with me?"

Twilight looked at her with a smile and arched a brow "Why? You want me to sing you to sleep?"

Strix Strauma chuckled "No. Just stay. In case I have another daymare."

Twilight smiled and nuzzled her gently "Anything for you my love." he murmured.

Strix Strauma smiled before settling back down to sleep, her lover wrapping a wing around her securely, holding her close to his side.

Allomere watched his Red Rose fall back to sleep from a branch outside her hollow. He grinned sinisterly, blood stained battle claws digging into the wood. _I will reclaim you my Red Rose. Soon, _he thought before disappearing into the sunlight.

XoX

Everyone: *Looks at Allomere*

Allomere: What?

Me: Yeah, I have a sick, nasty mine at times. Sorrt if I disturbed anyone. Peace!^-^


End file.
